An Eye For An Eye
by CrimsonStorm3737
Summary: This isn't really the type of Fanfiction i would think of writing but it came to me and thought why not.


"Jeff you're the most useless, go out to my car and get iPod." Sebastian tells Jeff as he walks over to the other side of the room and sits down. Jeff is hurt by Sebastian's words, "Okay." Jeff whispers. Jeff does what he says, Sebastian was now the captain of the warblers and they had to do what he said. "Sebastian that's not fair." Nick shouts at him. "Shut it Duval!" Sebastian snaps at him, he then turns back round at Jeff and shouts "Go!" Jeff nods quickly and leaves the room.

Jeff makes his way out to the car park, and walked really slowly to Sebastian's car. There was no way Jeff wanted to be back in that choir room anytime soon. 'Am I really that useless?' Jeff asks himself as he plays about with Sebastian's car keys. When Jeff finally gets to Sebastian's car and finds the iPod he decides to look around in it, see if there was anything _interesting in it. Turns out there wasn't._

"_Where the hell is he?" Sebastian growls as he paces up and down the choir room. "Maybe you shouldn't have sent him out." Nick growls back at Sebastian. "Yeah your right, I should of thought that your stupid little boyfriend couldn't do a task as easy as that." Sebastian shouts at Nick. _

"_He is not Stupid!" Nick shouts. "Don't lie, you can easily see he's not the brightest bulb and he doesn't even have a good singing voice." Sebastian tries to wind up Nick. Sebastian succeeds at this and the two boys continue to argue. _

_Jeff gets out of Sebastian's car and locks it. He is just about to walk away when he hears something behind him. Jeff turns round but there is no one there so he continues to walk on. Then Jeff suddenly gets pulled back towards the car dropping the iPod and being slammed up against it. Jeff cries out in shock and pain. "Shut it you wimp!" The person growls. Jeff continues to whine but he stops when someone hits him. The person holding him up against the car then starts arguing with the other people. Everything was happening so quickly Jeff didn't know what to do._

"_Is that Sebastian Smythe?" One of the other guys asks. Jeff then feels another guy grabbing his shoulder and pulling him round so he is facing the boys. There was three of them, all wearing masks. "No I think he has brown hair." The taller one says. "But this is his car." The other one points out. _

_The smaller one of the three guys that was now grasping Jeff spoke, "What were you doing in his car?" he growls at him. "I-I um…" Jeff tries to speak but is cut off by the guy punching him in the stomach. Jeff cries out and falls but the boy pulls him back up and punches him across the face. "Stop! Please!" Jeff cries. _

"_He is a warbler though." the second boy says. "Yeah, and he's probably the only one were going to get." The tall one says. "Look at him, he's pathetic can we not try and get another." The small one says. "No this one will have to do." The tall one says. Jeff remains silent the whole time, what were these guys planning to do to him. The small guy once again hits Jeff across the face but this time Jeff hit's the ground. _

"_Please stop." Jeff whines as he gets kicked in the stomach. Someone grabs him by the hair and pulls him up. "Shut it you little yap, or we'll make things ten times worse than they are already." The small guy says as he comes into Jeff's sight. _

"_What do you want?" Jeff cries. "We want Sebastian Smythe." The tall guy says. As much as Jeff disliked Sebastian there was no way he was giving him up to these guys. "No, I'm not going to let you do to him what your doing to me." Jeff whines. _

"_What did he put in the slushy?" The tall one asks. "I don't know." Jeff cries. "Yeah you do!" The small one shouts as he punches Jeff. If Jeff knew he would have told these guys by now, instead of being beat up. "I really don't." Jeff continues to cry as the guys continue to punch and kick at him. He realises that one of them had stopped and what made him sure was he saw them busting the front window of Sebastian's car and the glass showering over him._

"_I'm serious, where the hell is he?" Sebastian says getting impatient. "He really is useless." Sebastian mumbles to himself. _

"_Sebastian just stop it! Jeff has never done anything to you so just quit it." Nick shouts at Sebastian. Which then leads into another full blown argument._

_Two of the guys then grab Jeff by the arms and pin him up against the car. Jeff couldn't breathe, he couldn't believe this was actually happening to him, and he didn't understand why. He could feel the blood running down the side of his face from when he hit the ground and his body was aching so much. Jeff couldn't speak, all what came out were cries from when the guys punched him. _

"_Here, calm down." The thinnest guy tells the small one. "No! Do you not remember what they did?" The small one growls back at the guy. _

"_That's it I'm going to find Jeff." Sebastian says as he walks out of the room. "I'm coming too, I'm not letting you say a word to Jeff." Nick says as he follows. _

_David, Thad and Trent follow, they decide its best there is someone there to pull Nick off Sebastian. _

"_Dude come on." The tall guy says as he starts to get bored. _

"_No, I have to show them all that we can fight back, were not giving in." The small one says as he pulls out a pocket knife. Jeff cries out even more in fear when he sees this. _

"_Hey, Dude, No!" The thin guy shouts as he walks towards the small guy who was now holding Jeff with the knife against his throat. _

"_This is going too far." The tall guy says feeling sympathetic as he can see the fear in Jeff's eyes. _

"_I'm serious I'm going to kill him." Sebastian growls as he makes his way out to the car park. _

"_Your not going to bloody touch him." Nick shouts. _

"_Shut it Duval, you cant stop me." Sebastian turns to Nick. _

"_Guys!" Trent shouts at Sebastian and Nick to stop. "Look." _

_Sebastian and Nick turn round to see these three guys and Jeff. _

"_Jeff!" Nick shouts as he runs towards them but is stopped by his friends holding him back. _

_Jeff looks to see his friends, nick and Sebastian. _

"_Stay back!" The small one shouts. _

"_What the hell is going on?" Sebastian asks as he steps forward towards them. _

"_I said don't move!" He shouts again as he brings the blade of the knife in closer to Jeff's neck. _

_Sebastian suddenly stops. _

_One of the guys then whispers, "He's Sebastian Smythe." _

_Jeff tries to keep his eyes open but fear was keeping them closed. The tears were running down his face, he couldn't control his emotions, they were everywhere. _

"_Jeff." Nick says with a broken voice. _

_Jeff's eyes flash open, he sees his boyfriend being held back by David and Trent. _

"_What do you want?" Thad asks looking at the three masked boys. _

"_Him." The thin one says pointing at Sebastian. _

"_No!" all the boys protested including Jeff who then got the knife pressed deeper into his skin. _

"_Do you really think were that stupid." Sebastian says smiling. The boys standing beside him glare at him wondering what the hell he was doing. "Finn. Puck. Sam." Sebastian says, looking at the person when he said they're name. _

"_Do you know what you put Blaine through?" Sam asks still holding the blade against Jeff's throat. _

"_He was one of your own, and then you did that to him." Puck says._

_Finn was distracted by the blond boy beside him crying to say anything at all._

"_We want revenge, an eye for an eye!" Sam growls looking at the warblers as he removes the knife from Jeff's throat and places it against his cheek so the tip of the blade was close to Jeff's eyes. _

"_Nicky!" Jeff shrieks._

"_Sam, that's enough." Finn snaps out of his thoughts. _

"_Finn, after what he did to Blaine." Sam says trying to guilt Finn. _

"_It wasn't him." Finn says pointing at Jeff. _

_Jeff remains crying he is too afraid to move. _

"_I don't care, one of them have to pay." Sam says leaning the blade so hard against Jeff's cheek the it starts to bleed. _

"_Stop it now!" Puck shouts as he grabs the knife off Sam. _

_Sam remains holding Jeff who is still crying._

"_Let him go Sam." Finn tells him. _

"_What was the point of all this then?" Sam asks._

"_We made our point, lets just go." Puck says._

_Sam does nothing but reacts quickly when Puck and Finn come towards him. _

_Sam throws Jeff on the ground, who then hits his head off the ground and Sam runs. _

"_Jeff!" Nick shouts as he escapes from David and Trent's grasp. Nick drops to the ground beside Jeff and holds him in his arms. _

"_Jeff." Nick cries as he gets his boyfriend to regain consciousness. _

_Jeff only whines and buries his head in Nicks chest. _

_Puck leaves to run after Sam but Finn remains. _

"_Do you mind leaving." David says as he and Trent walk up to Finn. _

"_Yeah, I, um, Sorry." Finn says before leaving. _

_Thad, Trent and David all kneel down beside Nick and Jeff. _

"_Jeff?" Thad says. _

_Jeff turns his head so he can see all his friends. _

"_Thank you." Jeff whines as Trent takes his hand for reassurance. _

_Sebastian then comes over and stands behind the boys. _

"_Jeff." Sebastian says quietly, getting the attention of all the boys. _

"_Sebastian, I am so sorry." Jeff says starting to worry, "I'll pay you back for the car, and the iPod." Jeff apologises trying to keep Sebastian calm. _

"_No, this is my fault, you don't have to pay for anything." Sebastian tells him. _

"_I'm going to call for an ambulance." Thad says getting up. _

_Trent and David then get up to go get help from the school. _

_Sebastian then kneels down in front of Jeff and Nick. _

"_Why didn't you tell them where I was?" Sebastian asks Jeff. _

"_Because they would have done the same thing to you, or worse." Jeff says as he tries to stop crying. _

"_I'm sorry for treating you like crap and being a dick to you and all." Sebastian apologises to Jeff._

"_You too Nick, you were right." Sebastian says to Nick. _

_Nick just nods his head. _

"_I never thought anyone would have ever done anything like that for me. Thank you." Sebastian tells them. "And I promise I will make sure nothing like this will ever happen again."_


End file.
